


Inertia

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Bad Decisions, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-25
Updated: 2004-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early on in his time in Meifu, Watari watches his colleagues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inertia

Common wisdom holds that trouble shared is trouble halved. Empirical evidence suggests to Watari that trouble is sometimes like mass, conserved, if transferable.

Area 2's last case ended-- awkwardly; Tsuzuki's (ex-)partner passed on. There were dark rings under Tsuzuki's eyes, but they're faded now.

Tatsumi-san's eyes are tired, his smile brittle after Konoe's reminder during today's briefing. Tatsumi-san forgot to address costs.

It's obvious what happened last night. Tsuzuki and Tatsumi-san won't look at each other directly.

Watari hates watching them do this to each other, again.

Common wisdom also holds: once burned, twice shy, but they haven't learnt yet.


End file.
